The Graveyard
by mysteriousfanfictionwriter
Summary: Eli goes to visit his dead ex-girlfriend, Julia,at the graveyard. While there he learns shocking news and meets a mysterious person.
1. Chapter 1

**_ The Graveyard_**

It was a dark and stormy night, when Eli was walking through a graveyard, to see the tombstone of his dead ex-girlfriend, Julia. He had just arrived home from Hogwarts for Spring Break and was dying to see her, literally.

He regretted that one day so much, he knew he had caused it. She was with him; they were in the 3rd task for the tri-wizard tournament. When they both lunged for the trophy, they both apparated to another place, a graveyard. He couldn't bear to think about that day any longer. He gently placed a dozen red roses on her grave as a tear slipped down his face. He quickly wiped it away and stood up. He felt stupid for crying.

When he looked up he saw a beautiful girl holding a dozen daisies at the entrance to the graveyard. She had red hair with gorgeous curls framing her face. "Who are you visiting?" Eli asked, staring down at his shoes like it was the most interesting thing in the world. When he looked he realized she had the most beautiful, bright, blue eyes. He felt as if he were staring in her eyes he could see every single emotion she was feeling. "My sister," She replied quietly as she looked up in to Eli's emerald eyes.

Eli looked into the mysterious girls eyes; he saw a twang of pain and guilt. He suddenly felt like never felt before, he had a feeling of sorrow for this girl he's never seen in his life. She timidly walked closer until she was standing by his side. She slowly knelt down and placed the daises on Julia's grave. "My sister, my sister Julia," she spoke.

**_Read and Review! Thanks Guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Should I keep adding Harry Potter in it? Review or private message me to tell me!**_

_**The Graveyard Chapter 2**_

"Did you just say J-julia?" Eli asked hopefully. "Yes, I did, did you know her?" Clare said holding tears back.

When Eli saw this he wanted nothing more in the world then to comfort her. "Clare?" Eli asked looking into her big blue eyes. "Eli?" Clare asked with a sense of hope in her eyes. They reunited with a hug.

"I thought it was you!" Clare said happily. "Are you going back to Hogwarts for your 6th year?" Eli asked. "Yes, I am!" Clare said excitedly. "I haven't seen you since the…um…memorial." Eli said softly.

When he saw her face, he knew he shouldn't of said that. Sorrow was written all over her face.

"Do you need a ride home?" Eli asked with a twang of guilt in his voice. "Sure, thanks." She said quietly. "We need to talk." She said seriously.

_**Thanks for the Reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, my lovely reviewers this is for you! Especially **__**clareandeliforever**__** because she gave me the enthusiasm to write this chapter! Here it goes! Oh yeah, I forgot to put this in my other 2 chapters, I don't own Harry Potter or Degrassi.**_

___**The Graveyard Chapter 3**_

They sat there in Eli's hearse, listening to Dead Hand. Clare reached to turn the knob to the volume down. "Eli, I would like you to tell me what happened that day." Clare said quietly. "Are you sure?" Eli said nervously. "Positive." Clare said, sure of herself. Eli pulled over to the side of the road. He stopped, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to say. He looked up into her beautiful blue eyes.

He didn't want to hurt her or ever see even the smallest bit of pain in her eyes. "We both wanted each other to win the tri-wizard tournament. I told her I loved her, and wanted her to win." Eli said looking up to Clare for support. Her blue eyes seemed to tell him to continue. "I really did love her, a lot. We finally agreed to touch the tri-wizard trophy at the same time, so we would both win." Eli said. He was holding back tears. When he looked over he realized Clare was too.

"We were suddenly in a graveyard. I was wondering if this was part of the plan. I looked over to Julia to see if I could read the expression on her face." Eli said.

He put his head on the steering wheel. He wished he didn't let Julia touch the trophy. If he could take it all back, he would. He was supposed to die, not her.

"All of a sudden I heard, 'Kill the girl' in a voice that sounded evil and rough." Eli said quietly as he heard muffled sobs from the girl sitting next to him.

"Clare, it's ok." Eli said, feeling guilty for what he said, as he pulled her in for a hug. The sobs continued. "Shhh..Clare, it's ok, she's in a better place." Eli said. The sobs worsened. I can't b-believe s-he's gone." Clare said, as she cried into Eli's red blazer.

Eli broke the hug and positioned Clare so she was looking straight into his eyes. "We are all sad, she's gone. She was a wonderful person. We need to let her go, together." Eli said holding back tears. "What Vol-he-who-must-not-be-named did was horrible, but Julia would want us to let her go. We will always have her in her." Eli said putting his hand over his heart. The crying stopped.

Eli looked into Clare's eyes. She was just so beautiful. His feelings weren't right. Clare was her sister for God's sake! His feelings took over as Eli gently cupped Clare's face and gently and slowly leaned in.

_**Thank you so much for reading! Read and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the 4**__**th**__** Chapter! I love reviews, so I would like to dedicate this chapter to **__**purple389**__** because she was my first reviewer! I don't own Harry Potter or Degrassi!**_

___** The Graveyard Chapter 4**_

This kiss was like nothing Eli has ever felt before. There were definitely sparks, that's for sure. He had never kissed Julia like this. All of a sudden he felt an abstance of pressure on his lips.

"This just doesn't feel right." Clare said softly. Tons of thoughts raced through Eli's mind. Does she hate me? Am I a bad kisser? Is this too soon? All these thought where broken when Clare started to speak.

"I r-really like you, Eli." She said nervously. He looked into her blue orbs. She was so beautiful. Before, He always saw her as Julia's little sister, and only that. Now that he really opened his eyes, he could she her beauty.

"Did you and Julia have a strong bond?" Clare asked with her head on Eli's shoulder. "Somewhat, I liked her and she liked me but, we didn't love each other. " Eli said truthfully. He didn't really love Julia. She was just a very nice and wonderful girl.

Julia and Clare were complete opposites. Clare was smart, Julia cared more about sports. Clare was very religious, Julia didn't believe in God. The biggest difference? I wanted to date Clare to get to know her better. I dated Julia because she used to be my best friend.

I wanted Clare to be mine. I wanted her to be mine so I wouldn't have to hold back feelings anymore.

All of a sudden, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He started Morty up and started driving. There was some conversation, nothing worth remembering, though.

They drove for what felt like hours. Eli was so deep in thought he almost didn't see the headlights of another car in front of him.

_**Cliffhanger! I am not going to be like one of those people who say "I am not going to write another chapter until I get x amount of reviews." I love writing so I will continue it, but I do like reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The first thing I am going to say is sorry! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I don't own Degrassi or Harry Potter. Here it goes!**_

_**The Graveyard Chapter 5**_

"Shit!" Eli said as he swerved his car out of the way. Every emotion he could possible think of was running through his brain. What if he hurt Clare? Is she ok? If he hurt Clare he didn't know what he would do. If he hurt or even killed… no he can't kill her. If he killed her those beautiful orbs would never get to sparkle again. Eli's life flashed before his eyes. He then realized he couldn't see the headlights anymore. 'Phew' close one he thought.

He looked over at Clare. She seemed fine. "Are you OK?" Eli asked with a sense of hope in his voice. Eli finally heard a muffled "I'm fine." from Clare. He finally recognized the street he was on.

"This is your house." Eli said.

_**Sorry Short. Got to go. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Let's get to the chase! I don't own Harry Potter or Degrassi! Here goes nothing!_**

_**The Graveyard Chapter 6**_

Just before Clare left Eli s car, Eli grabbed her wrist. "Clare, What's wrong?" He said with sorrow in his voice. "Eli, I have to go." Clare replied quietly. For some reason Eli felt like she was lying. Her orbs said it all. "You're lying." Eli said curiously. "No..um..I" Clare said nervously. It was like she was looking around for something that would give her inspiration. "I really like you Eli." Clare said quickly and Eli's face lite up. Really? Was all he could manage to say. Yes. But it's wrong and irrational. Clare said. Why? Eli said, a little bit disappointed. Well, considering you were my sister s boyfriend. It s kind of wrong. Clare said. Just as soon as Clare finished her sentence, Eli spotted a shaggy, brown dog next to Clare s house Clare, what is that? Eli asked, pointing towards the dog. What is what? I don t see anything. Clare said confused. It s nothing, I guess. Eli S

**_SIRIUS! No, I'm kidding. Or am I? If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me them in a comment of private message! By the way, whoever can guess what grade I am in by my writing style, will get a pony! No, I am kidding, what grade do you guys think I am in? Private Message me your guesses!_**


End file.
